The Dark Time Part 2
Plot Click for the previous episode: The Dark Time Part 1 The Ultimatrix symbol flashes green and Ink Jet turns into Jon. Gavin moves towards him but stops when XLRClock (Ben 10,000) runs past and grabs Jon. XLRClock also picks up Gwen 10, Ben 23, Jack and Ben Prime. Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax stand in the way of XLRClock. XLRClock slows down time and then runs away using XLR8's speed. A hospital like wing in shown, Magister Trill is there. XLRClock races into the room, placing Jon, Ben 23, Ben Prime, Jack and Gwen 10 on separate beds and then the Biomnitrix times out turning XLRClock into Ben 10,000. Magister Trill: Who are you? Ben 10,000: I'm Ben 10K. I come from anther dimension. Jon wakes up and sits up the bed. Jon: Where am I? Magister Trill? Magister Trill: Hi Jon, is this guy with you? Jon: Yeah, he's a good guy. Everyone here is. So we must be in a Plumbers base. Ben 10,000: The Biomnitrix found the place. Jon: How did you get us all out? Ben 10,000: By going XLRClock. Jon: XLR8 and Clockwork? Nice. Magister Trill: We have been getting data through from the Plumbers in Bellwood about Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax. Can we help? Jon: No offence, but one Magister to another, only people wearing the Omnitrix can beat them. Magister Trill: None taken. I'll keep my team on high alert and inform you of anything. Jon: Thanks. Magister Trill leaves and Gwen 10 and Jack wake up. Jon gets off his bed and goes to Jack. Ben 10,000 goes to Gwen 10. Both Gwen 10 and Jack are sitting on their beds. Jack: Where are we? Jon: Plumber base in London. Gwen 10: How did we all get here? Ben 10,000: Thanks to me, as XLRClock. Jack and Gwen 10 get off their beds. Ben 23 and Ben Prime are still lying unconscious on their beds. A portal opens and April and Kai exit. April hugs Jon, then goes to hug Jack, Kai hugs Jon. Paradox, with Azmuth on his shoulder, exits the portal and it closes. Azmuth: Where are we? Jon: Plumber base in London. April: So you all lost then? Jon: Thanks for putting it like that sis. April: Sorry. Kai: So what can we do? Gwen 10: No idea, we don't even know when the other Ben's will wake up. Jon: We can't wait around here doing nothing, the longer we are here, the longer they will get more of an advantage. Ben 10,000: Jon's right. But what to do is the question. Azmuth: I can wake Ben Prime and Ben 23 up for you. Azmuth goes to Ben Prime and pulls out a really strong odour thing and puts it up to Ben Primes nose. Ben Prime rolls of his bed. Azmuth does the same to Ben 23 and Ben 23 sits up fast and hops off the bed. Ben Prime: Why did you do that? Azmuth: To wake you up. Humans. Ben 23: So we failed. Paradox: You haven't failed Ben 23, merely a set back. Gwen 10: But without a plan, this will be a long set back. Jon: Paradox, can you set up some false versions of me up around London in isolated areas? And uninhabited ones? Paradox: Yes but why? Ben 10,000: Nice plan. Kai: What is? Jack: Oh I get it. They all have a strong hate towards Jon and will go after him. Ben 23: Haven't we tried that? Ben Prime: Yes but without Paradox's help. A portal appears above Paradox and he sends something from his right hand through it. The portal disappears. Paradox: All done. Azmuth: But now you need to know who's gone where, how do you think of doing that? Jon: Didn't you ever know I am a Magister, Azmuth. Jon goes to a computer desk in the hospital room which they are in, and types some stuff in the computer. Red dots appear. Ben Prime: Why are two of them red and flashing green? April: Do they represent Alien DNA? Azmuth: Yes, from Jon's old Omnitrix. Jon: So one of them is Gavin and the other is Ultimate Vilgax. Ben 10,000: I'll try and find squid face to take him out. Ben Prime: I'll go after the other one hoping to find Gavin. Azmuth: Why? Jon: We faced him in Ben Primes Universe if you remember. Ben 10,000 and Ben Prime run off. Gwen 10: Where should I go? Jon: The others I can find out who they are. The Omnitrix DNA gives off a sort of untraceable field. Jon pushes some keys on the computer and the pictures of each red dot, except the red and green flashing dots, are shown on the screen. Gwen 10: I'll go after the two droids. Jon: Be careful, SevenSeven and SixSix aren't to be taken lightly. Gwen 10 nods then heads out of the room. Ben 23: So who do I go against? Kai: There is a lot of choice to be fair. Ben 23: Who are them three? Jon: Mystrix, Exo-Skull and Subdora. Ben 23: I'll take them! Paradox: I'll assist you, them three aren't to be taken lightly. Paradox opens a portal, Ben 23 and Paradox go through it and the portal closes. April: What about us? Jon: Me and Jack will go after the Alien Four. Jack: Deal. Kai: You're not leaving us out again. Azmuth: They did go to Galvan Prime and take a crash course using Armour. Jon: Armour? April and Kai activate a device on their right wrist, it engulfs them and they are both now wearing Galvanic Mechamorph Armour. Jack: Cool, that will help. Jon: Easily. The scene changes to and old park which is going to be turned into flats soon. The Alien four are there. Multi-Sight: He isn't here! Pounder: The trail said he would. Slither-Slide: Maybe he tricked us. Diamond Smash: When I see him, he's dead. A big fireball hits them, they get knocked back a bit. Heatblast (Jon) lands in front of them. Diamond Smash: You came here then. Heatblast (Jon): The other places were traps, the others have gone to them. Pounder: Then you'll be sorry you are alone. A green laser hits Pounder and knocks him to the floor. April and Kai appear in front of them, next to Heatblast (Jon). Multi-Sight: Eye can see all. Multi-sight then gets punched by a Petrosapien mace from Jack. Jack stands next to Heatblast (Jon), April and Kai. Heatblast (Jon): Now, lets get this done. Another alien is needed here. Heatblast (Jon) hits the Ultimatrix and gets Big Chill and then hits the Ultimatrix symbol again and turns into Ultimate Big Chill. Ultimate Big Chill: Ultimate Big Chill! Pounder goes and punches Ultimate Big Chill but misses due to Ultimate Big Chill turning intangible. Ultimate Big Chill then freezes Pounder. April fires a big green laser at Slither-Slide but Slither-Slide dodges but gets hits by a punch from Kai. Slither-Slide lands next to Pounder. Ultimate Big Chill fires ice at her, freezing her. Jack goes after Diamond Smash. Diamond Smash goes and punches Jack, who jumps and then uses his Petrosapien mace to punch Diamond Smash onto Pounder and Slither-Slide and becomes unconscious. Ultimate Big Chill freezes Diamond Smash, then Ultimate Big Chill goes after Multi-Sight and punches him onto the other members of the Alien Four and then freezes them. Ultimate Big Chill hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts into Big Chill and hits it again and reverts into Jon. Jon's Ultimatrix flashes and a map appears. April: Isn't that Hyde Park? Jon: Yeah. Seems like Ben 10,000 and Ben Prime are there fighting Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax. Jack: Lets go. The scene goes to Hyde Park. We see Atomic-X fighting Ultimate Vilgax and Four Arms (Prime) fighting against Humungousaur (Gavin). Atomic-X falls to the ground and so does Four Arms (Prime) and they both revert to their human forms due to their watches timing out. Jon, April, Kai and Jack enter. Build-A-Guy (Ben 23) and Cannonbolt (Gwen 10) enter. Mystrix, Exo-Skull and Subdora enter and stand next to Ultimate Vilgax and Humungousaur (Gavin). Jon: Seems like the Alien Four, SevenSeven and SixSix are out. April: So just these idiots to beat then. Exo-Skull gives Humungousaur (Gavin) a device. Build-A-Guy (Ben 23): What's that? Ben 10,000: Its a device which shuts an Omnitrix down. Humungousaur (Gavin) turns hits the Omnitrix symbol and turns into Frankenstrike (Gavin). He then fires electricity into the device. The device then shoots out a beam which hits every one on the good side. All the watches are now shut down and the Mechamorph armour suits dissolve. Jack turns Human. He tries to absorb the ground but nothing happens. Frankenstrike (Gavin) hits the Omnitrix symbol to turn into Gavin. Jack: What's happened? Paradox and Azmuth enter via a portal. Azmuth is on Paradox's shoulder. The portal closes. Azmuth: Exo-Skull messed with it to make it turn off any Omnitrix, Ultimatrix and Biomnitrix along with anyone with super powers. April: How? Jon: The Gemstone in the middle, it's the one me, Gwen and Kevin tried to recover from Crujo and Kuphulu. Paradox: Yes. While you were in the Prime Universe. Ben Prime: With our watches out of commission. Gwen 10: They have won. Ben 10,000: They must be able to be beaten another way. Ultimate Vilgax transforms into Way Big. Vilgax is the same size but has a tall fin on his head. He also has elbow spikes like Way Big does. Ultimate Vilgax goes and fires a beam which Way Big can utilise at everyone. Ben 23 tries to hit his Omnitrix but nothing happens. Jon notices his Ultimatrix is green and sparking red and blue. Jon hits the Ultimatrix down and gets Chromastone. Chromastone absorbs the beam but the Ultimatrix frazzles and Chromastone reverts to Jon. Gavin: Impossible, he shouldn't be able to use his Ultimatrix! Ultimatrix: Ultimatrix core damaged. Transformations uncertain, advice: refrain from using Ultimatrix. Jon: I can't. If my Ultimatrix is still working, then I can defeat them. Ben 10,000: You just took a big amount of energy as Chromastone. April: The Ultimatrix said the core was damaged, you don't know what would happen! Gwen 10: Don't use it Jon, we'll find another way. Mystrix: Haha, your friends don't want you to use your Ultimatrix, easier for us to kill you all! Kai: Jon use it! Everyone looks at Kai confused and shocked. Kai: If this is the only chance you have of beating them, then use the Ultimatrix! Ben Prime: I agree with Kai, Azmuth will get our watches working. Jon: Right. Azmuth jumps off Paradox and goes towards the Ben's and Gwen to fix their watches. Jack: Go get them! Jon: Consider it done. In case I don't make it, it's been a please to know you all. All of you. Thanks Ben Prime for teaching me in your Universe. Jon hits the Ultimatrix. A green orb engulfs him. ''' Jon (in pain): ARGH!!!!! April: JON! Ben 23: What's wrong? Paradox: The core overload is damaging Jon, I'm not sure if he can control the power which has been unlocked. Gavin: Aha, in pain already. '''The green orb blasts outwards creating a big amount of wind ripples through the area with everyone covering their eyes. When they stop covering their eyes, they see Gravattack mixed with Shocksquatch. He has Gravattack's body, Shocksquatch's spikes on his head which are yellow, Shocksquatch's face and has the Ultimatrix on this forehead like Gravattack does. GravaShock (Jon): Whoa, what the? Ben 10,000: GravaShock?! But how? Paradox: The blast must have fused the Ultimatrix and Biomnitrix. Kai: Go get them Jon! GravaShock shoots electricity at Mystrix, knocking her unconscious. Gavin hits the Omnitrix and become Rath (Gavin). Rath (Gavin) and Ultimate Vilgax run towards GravaShock who uses his gravity powers, lifts them up and then slams them into the ground. Exo-Skull fires a beam out of his cannon and this hits GravaShock, who is unaffected. Exo-Skull and Subdora run towards GravaShock who lifts them up and smashes them to the ground using his gravity powers. GravaShock then uses his gravity powers to destroy Exo-Skull's cannon. The Ultimatrix times out but make the Omnitrix and Biomnitrix sound at the same time. GravaShock is now Jon. Jon: That was weird. Ben 10,000: But you are a natural. Azmuth: All done. Ben 23: So we can use our watches again? Gwen 10: I guess so. Jon: But what about Jack's powers and the Mechamorph armour suits? Azmuth: The armour is gone for good. Though I'm not sure how to heal Jack. Ultimate Vilgax gets up and transforms into Atomix. He is the same size as Vilgax but his arms are like Atomix's arm. Rath (Gavin) hits the Omnitrix and turns into Humungousaur. Humungousaur (Gavin): You are all going to die! Ben Prime: Prove it old guy. Ben Prime is about to hits his Omnitrix but Jon puts his hand out. Ben Prime: What? Jon: I've got this. Ben 23: So your going to turn into an alien? Jon: No. Omnitrix voice recognition mode. Omnitrix (Gavin): Recognition; Jon. Verified. Jon: Self destruct in 30 seconds, confirmation code 0. Omnitrix (Gavin): Confirmation complete. Self destruct in T minus 30 seconds. Humungousaur (Gavin): Your lying. Jon (smirking): Strike me down if you think I am. Jack: Oh you went there. Omnitrix (Gavin): 20 seconds. Ben 10,000: Strike us down if you dare! Humungousaur (Gavin): Attack them! Jon: Didn't you forget, they are all unconscious moron. April: You are so going to loose. Humungousaur (Gavin): I never loose. Omnitrix (Gavin): 10, 9, 8 The Omnitrix flashes green reverting Humungousaur into Gavin. Gavin: What? Omnitrix (Gavin): 4, 3, 2, 1. An explosion happens around Gavin's wrist making him fly into a near by tree and he is now unconscious. Ultimate Vilgax: You can't do that to me, I don't have an Omnitrix. Jon: True but we do! Ben 10,000: It's fusion time. Ben 10,000 hits his Biomnitrix together and gets Humungoopsaur. Ben 23 hits his Omnitrix and turns into Electricyeti. Gwen 10 hits her Omnitrix and turns into Wildvine. Ben Prime hits his Omnitrix and gets Eye Guy. Jon goes to use his Ultimatrix but stops. Jon: What will happen? The core is still damaged. Paradox: Use the Ultimatrix, you can still access your alien forms. Jon hits the Ultimatrix, a green orb engulfs him, the orb then blasts out not damaging anyone. Jon has transformed into Anarcon. This transformation has Ulticon's body as a suit of armor around Anargy. Anarcon can still move at the same speed as Anargy. The Ultimatrix symbol is on Anarcon's chest. ' Eye Guy (Prime): Who's that a mix of? Humungoopsaur: Never seen that one. Anarcon: A mix between Anargy and Ulticon, sweet. '''Ultimate Vilgax goes towards the hero's and transforms into Shocksquatch. Vilgax is the same size but has Shocksquatch's horns at the top of his head. His eyes are also like Shocksquatch. Ultimate Vilgax runs towards the hero's with a powerful electric punch. Wildvine (Gwen) puts her legs through the floor and they appear near Ultimate Vilgax causing him to trip over and land on the floor in front of, Electricyeti (Ben 23). Electricyeti (Ben 23) charges up his fist and punches Ultimate Vilgax, who now goes flying in the direction he was heading. Eye Guy (Prime) sends lasers from his eyes at Ultimate Vilgax, making him pick up speed. Humungoopsaur (Ben 10,000) is standing in the direction which Ultimate Vilgax is heading, and punches Ultimate Vilgax into the air. Anarcon flies above Ultimate Vilgax and throws a powerful mana fist at Ultimate Vilgax causing him to smash into the ground extremely fast. Anarcon lands near the other hero's. ' April: Oh yeah, that was powerful. '''Ultimate Vilgax gets out of his hole. All the watches apart from the Ultimatrix time out and revert everyone to Human. Anarcon is the only one still in alien form. Ultimate Vilgax: Only me and you! Anarcon: The best way. Ultimatrix: Core repaired. The Ultimatrix times out and Anarcon reverts into Jon. Ultimate Vilgax: Now in your puny Human form. Jon: I can still kick but. I think I'll have squid soup later to remember your butt kicking! Ultimate Vilgax and Jon run towards each other. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and gets Slither-Slide. Slither-Slide (running): Slither-Slide! Ultimate Vilgax throws an electric punch at Slither-Slide and Jon gets shocked and flies backwards. Slither-Slide runs back towards Ultimate Vilgax, but hits his Ultimatrix symbol turning into Way Big, and then kicks Vilgax high in the air. Way Big (Jon): And now for the big finale! Way Big jumps up towards Ultimate Vilgax. Way Big (Jon) hits the Ultimatrix symbol and turns into Ultimate Way Big. Ultimate Way Big spin kicks Ultimate Vilgax towards space and then Ultimate Way Big falls towards the ground. The Ultimatrix times out and Ultimate Way Big turns into Way Big and then reverts into Jon. Jon is now free falling through the air. Jon: Oh come on! Ben Prime hits his Omnitrix and gets Stinkfly. Stinkfly (Prime) goes and grabs Jon and then places him on the ground. Ben Prime's Omnitrix times out and Stinkfly (Prime) reverts into Ben Prime. Jon: Thanks for the save. Ben Prime: No sweat dude. Magister Trill arrives with his Plumber team goes to throw everyone into the Null Void, but a portal grabs Exo-Skull and Subdora. Everyone else is placed in the Null Void. Magister Trill: Any more? Jon: The Alien Four. I'll send the co-ordinates to your ship. Magister Trill and his team go into the Plumber ship and then flies off. Jon sends the co-ordinates to where the Alien Four are via his Ultimatrix. Paradox: And that is that. Jon: Still would have been easier if Azmuth helped me. Azmuth: I knew you could do it. Jon: You doubted me. April: I knew you could do it, same as Kai and Jack. Jon: Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you guys. Thanks for your help. If any of you need my help, contact me. Ben Prime: Will do. Gwen 10: Got it. Ben 10,000: It was great fighting alongside you. Great use of the fusions as well. Jon: Thanks. Ben 23: I'm definitely calling movie rights. Jon: Go on then. Paradox opens a portal. Azmuth is on Paradox's shoulder. Paradox: And now it's time to get everyone back to their time line. For this chapter has ended. Jon: I wish you'd stop talking in riddles. Paradox walks into the portal. Ben Prime high fives Jon then enters the portal. Gwen 10 hugs Jon then goes into the portal. Ben 10,000 fist bumps Jon then goes into the portal. Ben 23 waves goodbye then enters to portal. The portal now closes. Jon: So, the world is saved. Thanks. Kai: Your the one who defeated Vilgax. Jack: That's true. Jon: But I wouldn't be able to if I didn't have your guys help taking down the Alien Four. April: That is also true. Jon: Though, did Azmuth fix your absorption problem Jack? Jack tries to absorb the ground but can't. He then tries to turn into his Petrosapien form, but also can't. Jack: Oh man. Jon: I'll call Azmuth. Major Events Jon and the other hero's beat Gavin, Ultimate Vilgax and the other villains. Jon's UItimatrix fuses with the Biomnitrix for a short time, allowing Jon to fuse his aliens. Ultimate Big Chill, Anarcon, Gravashock, Way Big and Ultimate Way Big make their debut by Jon. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Kai Ben Prime Ben 23 Ben 10,000 Gwen 10 Magister Trill Plumbers Paradox Azmuth Villains Ultimate Vilgax Gavin Mystrix Subdora Exo-Skull The Alien Four SevenSeven SixSix Aliens used Jon * Ink Jet (cameo) * Heatblast * Big Chill (Cameo) * Ultimate Big Chill (First Appearance) * Chromastone (Cameo) * Gravashock (First Appearance; accessible due to Ultimatrix core overload) * Anarcon (First Appearance; accessible due to Ultimatrix core overload) * Slither-Slide * Way Big (First Appearance; Cameo) * Ultimate Way Big (First Appearance) Gwen 10 * Cannonbolt * Wildvine Ben 23 * Build-A-Guy * Electricyeti Ben Prime * Four Arms (Cameo) * Stinkfly Ben 10,000 * XLRClock * Atomic-X * Humungoopsaur Gavin * Humungousuar X2 * Rath Ultimate Vilgax * Way Big * Shocksquatch * Atomix Category:Episodes